


Hey Brother

by gcldrush



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bucky Barnes, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, adoptive parents phil and may, none are powered or shield agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcldrush/pseuds/gcldrush
Summary: Skye was just adopted by Phil and May, and Bucky had a new little sister to protect with his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i couldn't get this idea out of my head and skye is called skye bc I'm only on s2 rn! sorry if it's ooc for any of them also Skye is 6 and Bucky is 16

Skye looked down at her feet as she sat on the stiff chair. She’d been sitting on for the past hour, waiting and waiting for her social worker to come out of the nuns’ office. The girl didn’t know what to think of it, never before with other her foster parents had they talked this long with the nuns and social workers, she didn’t know whether or not it was good things. Mr. Coulson and Mrs. May  _ had  _ seemed nice enough when she first bumped into them, but she’d been in enough foster homes to know that a first impression wasn’t who they really were. 

  
Skye was surprised they’d find a placement so fast, it’s only been a week since the last home, of course, she couldn’t complain the last home wasn’t as bad as her other ones, they never hit her, they just ignored her. She flinched as the door opened slamming against the stone wall, the sound echoing in the hallway. Skye looked up through her slightly tangled brunette locks. 

“Miss, are you alright?” She asks her social worker, Skye never particularly liked her that much, but it was polite and the girl was curious about what made her so mad. The blonde woman glared momentarily at the child before smiling annoyed.

“Well, Mary-Sue, it’s your lucky day we found another couple for you to be placed with  _ again _ , don’t screw it up this time” May and Coulson had just finished signing the papers and were walking out the door as they heard the unpleasant woman talking to Skye. 

  
“Miss Belmont, I suggest you don’t talk to my daughter like that, you won’t like me when I’m angry,” May had stood in front of the woman, her posture giving a cold exterior. It was obvious to Skye that Miss Belmont was afraid of May, but Skye couldn’t find it in her to be afraid as well, something in her gut had told her to trust the older woman. Coulson walked over to Skye while May was dealing with the disrespectful woman. 

“Hey kiddo, ready to come home with us?” Skye turned her attention to him, studying his face and movements for any signs she should distrust him. 

She nods her head, fidgeting her fingers “Mister Coulson, do you have any other children?” In Skye’s experience the children of the foster parents never liked her very much, they’d always say mean things and use her as a punching bag most of the time. He smiles, Phil didn’t she’d talk to him when they first met she only said 5 words to them. 

“Yep, we adopted a son a few years ago, he’s going to be your big brother, he’s 16,” Skye balled her hands into fists, she couldn’t get attached to them when they’d only send her back after a few weeks, and from the sounds of it they had a child they loved very much, she didn’t think they’d have enough room in their hearts for the both of them. Skye crossed her arms across her chest, now feeling like this house will be like the others. Phil sighed, while Bucky hadn’t been in the system for long, his son had friends who were in the system since they were children before being adopted, and Bucky told him that foster kids tended to distrust the other kids in the house. “Skye, Bucky’s gonna love you, y’know he’s wanted a little sibling since he was adopted,”

The little girl smiled a bit at that, and whispered “When can we leave? I want to meet Bucky,” 

Phil looked to May trying to signal that Skye was ready to go, he got up from his position of crouching next to her chair and asked, “Why don’t grab your stuff while May finishes talking to your social worker huh?” She nods, hopping off of the chair leading him to where she kept her backpack and clothes.


	2. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skye meets bucky this chapter!! anyways i wrote this at 5am so sorry if It doesn't make sense

Skye picked her backpack and grabbed her clothes in less than five minutes, surprising Coulson as he waited outside. “Oh wow kid, you grabbed _everything_? Already?” She nods, responding

“Yeah, I didn’t have a lot of stuff anyways.” Skye acted as if it was no big deal and the fact she was used to this horrified Phil. 

“Well May and you can go shopping this weekend if you want,” She nods again, hesitating to ask a question she had, 

“Mister Phil, what’s Bucky like?”

Phil smiled so brightly, he loved talking about his son, Bucky meant the world to him. 

“Well, Skye, Bucky is a very shy kid, but once you get to know him he’s a great kid! He loves playing baseball with his friends, and oh, do you like cats?” She looks up at him, her brown eyes shining excitedly, nodding her head rapidly.

“Well one year we got him a cat named Alpine, and the cat is like his best friend, besides Steve,” Coulson shakes his head, remembering all the times the duo had gotten themselves into trouble. The two of them walked in comfortable silence, the only sounds heard would be the quiet patters of Skye’s shoes. They arrived back to the front, where May was sitting in a chair, observing everything in her eyesight. She stood as soon they entered the room. The Asian woman smiled softly at Skye as she saw the little girl smiling up at her husband.

“Hi there Skye, you ready to come home with us?” Skye turned her attention to the slightly scary woman and smiles. Skye carries her backpack and holds Phil’s hand as they walk to the door. She couldn’t believe they had found her a foster family already, but she was glad she _hated_ St. Agnes. Of course, the girl couldn’t get too comfortable, because she knew eventually they’d just send back they got tired of her. Phil helps her into the car and offers to help buckle her up, but Skye shakes her head no, she’s a big girl now she can do it herself. Skye fumbled with the strap of the car seat and buckled herself in. 

Skye rested her head on the window, daydreaming about if they decided to keep her. May subtly kept her eyes on the little girl who just became her daughter, she wanted to know the little girl. 

“Skye do you have a favorite movie or color?” the brunette girl raised her eyebrows, her regular foster families _never_ asked about what she liked, they just assumed she’d like girly things. 

“Oh—oh I like Star Wars, and I guess my favorite color is green,” Phil smiled at the fact she liked Star Wars, at least they had that in common.

“Well you’re just in luck Phil loves Star Wars a lot!” May exclaimed, Phil, smiled adding 

“Yeah, so does Bucky, y’know he might have some action figures from when he was little for you to play with,” He could tell she was dozing off a bit, so he got the idea she wasn’t gonna talk much more. 

“Skye, do you mind if I put on the radio?” She shakes her head no, opting to lay her head against the windowpane. Skye drifted off to sleep, only a few minutes after, the soft sounds of pop playing in the background. 

* * *

Bucky paced around his room, his thoughts wandering over every scenario in which his new little sibling hated him, while he had his friends and parents, he had always wanted a little sibling even before his real parents died in that plane crash. 

“Steve, what if they don’t like me? Or— or they’re afraid of me? What if I mess this up?!” He flopped himself on the bed dramatically as he talked on the phone with his best friend since childhood. 

“C’mon Buck, you know they’ll love you, right? You’re going to be the best big brother ever ok?” Steve tries to reassure him on the phone, but he knows Bucky won’t listen to him, the punk. Steve had decided to put Nat on the phone, the two had a project to work on when Bucky had called him out of the blue, panicking over whether or not he’d be a good brother. 

“Bucky, it’s Nat, you need to calm down дорогой, I’m positive that your little sibling will love and idolize you ok? Give Al a great big hug for me kay? Steve and I have to work on that stupid project Mr. Stark assigned us,” With that, Natasha hung up the phone while Bucky snickered, he was thankful his mom and dad didn’t make him sign up for the computer science class that Mr. Stark taught. Al jumped up onto the bed, nuzzling his face on Bucky’s leg, 

“Hi Al, you excited for our new sibling?” The cat purred as if it was answering Bucky’s question, he petted the cat’s soft white fur, letting himself calm down. The teen had got off his bed and moved to his desk, to work on his homework while he waited for his family to come home. He turned on his regular playlist which consisted of mostly Taylor Swift and started working on his least favorite subject, math. 

20 minutes after he started doing homework, his phone made a _ping!_ sound telling him that his mom texted him. He checked it to see that they were on their way home and he had a little sister now! God, he was beyond excited, he had someone who he could protect from life’s monsters. Bucky ran to the door, quickly opening it, to sit on the porch. He sat in the old rocking chair that May’s mom had given them, the boy’s hands fidgeted in his lap, fortunately for him, he didn’t have to wait long for his parents and sister to come home. The sound of the tires of Phil’s SUV on the driveway alerted him that they were finally home. Bucky jumped from the chair, his long brown hair hitting him in the face as he ran down to the driveway to greet his family. May was the first one to get out of the car, as Phil had to wake up Skye from her nap. Bucky gave the older woman a hug, squeezing the life out of her, 

“Mom, where’s my sister?” May put a hand on his shoulder after they broke the hug 

“Buck, you gotta calm down, she just woke up from a nap,” Bucky nodded and took a deep breath before moving to the side of the car where Skye and Phil were quietly conversing. 

The long-hair teen crouched down to Skye’s level and spoke softly “Hi there Skye, I’m your new brother Bucky,” Skye had hidden behind Phil’s leg as soon as she heard Bucky’s heavy footsteps, and peeked to see him as he talked. She was a little wary of him, in her past experiences the boys in her foster homes always _hated_ her, but something in her gut told her he was someone she could trust.

“Hi Bucky, Mr. Phil told me you liked Star Wars, is that true?” Her voice was just above a whisper and her eyes held a guarded curiosity that was waiting to unlock. He moved to ruffle her hair and instinctively she moved back, Bucky sent a look to Phil quickly before answering the little girl “Yeah, I do it’s one of my favorite movies, did you know me and my friends one year went as Finn, Rey, and Poe?” Skye looked confused for a second before she remembered her friend had told her about the new movies. 

May had grabbed her backpack and her small amount of clothes from the trunk and began walking up the driveway while the children got acquainted with each other.


End file.
